Couic
by Albane
Summary: OS: réponse au défi 28 du Poney Fringant. Leur histoire n'avait que quelques jours, mais elle devait changer le destin de la Terre du Milieu...


Voici ma participation au 27ème défi du Poney Fringant : Comment Grima est-il devenu méchant ? Avec des points en bonus si on y rajoute une porte et un animal de compagnie qui ne soit pas un chat. J'espère que ce que j'en ai fait vous plaira!

Défi dédié à Lorina, parce que, tout simplement, tout en mon texte me fait penser à elle ;-)

* * *

Couic

La première fois qu'ils se virent, ils se figèrent tous les deux de peur. L'homme ne faisait rien, mais il s'interrompit tout de même pour la fixer et se retenir de crier. Elle reprit bien vite ses esprits et fila sans demander son reste avant de se faire attaquer. Il resta assis, sans faire de geste, la suivant des yeux d'un air incrédule.

Mais c'était le chemin pour rentrer chez elle et elle ne pouvait pas l'éviter. Ses deux petits l'attendaient.

Le deuxième soir, elle le vit avant de s'engager et fila le long du mur aussi vite qu'elle le put, sans s'arrêter, sans le regarder. Il jeta pourtant un cri, comme une interpellation, qu'elle choisit d'ignorer.

Le lendemain, il avait déposé de la nourriture sur son chemin. Elle plissa les yeux, peu dupe. Elle savait comment pouvaient être les hommes, avec leurs cadeaux. Elle savait ce qu'il advenait de celles qui y succombaient.

Le quatrième jour, elle vit qu'il l'attendait et en frissonna d'appréhension. Elle passa comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué, comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu. Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit se lever et commencer à la suivre… Folle de terreur, elle se mit à courir et se réfugia chez elle, le cœur affolé, ses petits effrayés de la voir dans cet état.

Le cinquième soir, la curiosité malsaine de l'homme semblait s'être apaisée car il ne chercha pas à la suivre. Elle était fatiguée ce soir-là et désespérée car même si elle avait fait le tour du marché et avait parcouru la place de long en large après que les marchands aient remballé leurs étals, elle n'avait rien trouvé à manger. Et cet idiot d'homme avait encore mis du pain et du fromage sur son chemin. Mais tout de même, elle n'en était pas réduite à cette extrémité. Elle passa dédaigneusement. Mais en rentrant chez elle, son cœur se fendilla. Un de ses petits était si faible qu'il ne pouvait plus se lever. Son aînée et elle pourraient supporter une nuit à jeun, mais pas le cadet. Son instinct de mère le savait. Pendant de longues heures, elle resta sur son seuil, hésitant, se décidant puis se ravisant. C'était de la torture. Pour finir, elle prit une grande respiration et s'élança comme une folle. Elle s'empara du pain et du fromage et rentra chez elle à toute vitesse.

Le lendemain, le petit était en forme. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle avait accepté le présent, l'aide de l'homme et il n'en avait résulté aucun mal. Bien au contraire. Se put-il que cet homme soit différent ? Qu'il ne lui veuille pas de mal ? Qu'il veuille l'aider ? Son cœur s'accéléra. Y avait-il une chance que cet homme accepte de se charger d'eux ? Et si toutes les difficultés étaient finies ? Elle secoua la tête. Attention à ne pas s'emballer !

Cependant, son regard sur l'homme avait changé. Elle ne le craignait plus. Et même, aussi inavouable que cela soit, elle lui faisait confiance. Elle l'appréciait. Son petit dernier était vivant grâce à lui. Le soir-même, il l'attendait, avec de la nourriture. Elle hésita à le contourner, et puis se décida. Elle s'approcha doucement, lui prit la nourriture des mains, hocha la tête et s'enfuit vivement.

Le lendemain, une semaine seulement après leur rencontre, elle s'aperçut qu'elle attendait avec impatience de le voir. Il était là, fidèle au rendez-vous qui n'avait jamais été fixé. Elle lui prit la nourriture des mains mais ne s'enfuit pas. Elle sentit son doigt passer délicatement le long de sa ligne de mâchoire. Elle frissonna. Mais ce n'était pas de peur. Il s'enhardit, passa la main sur ses épaules, son dos, ses reins … et elle s'enfuit, honteuse mais sachant pertinemment qu'elle y reviendrait le lendemain.

Le lendemain donc, huitième jour, elle était en avance à leur rendez-vous. Bien sagement, elle se colla contre le mur en l'attendant. Enfin, elle le vit arriver. Il souriait en la regardant. Son cœur faisait des bonds.

Brusquement, il y eut trois puissants coups juste derrière elle et son sourire à lui se fana. Elle eut juste le temps d'avoir peur, et le mur, de façon tout à fait incompréhensible, pivota soudainement pour venir vers elle à grande allure.

« Grima ! Le Roi vous fait mander immédiatement ! »

Eomer ne sembla pas s'apercevoir que la porte qu'il avait ouverte à la volée n'avait pas frappé le mur avec fracas comme elle aurait dû. Au contraire, elle avait rebondit, avec un bruit mat, une sorte de « couic ».

Grima se figea, les yeux exorbités de choc et d'horreur. Sa rate ! Sa rate qu'il commençait tout juste à apprivoiser !

Fixant l'assassin de son amie, il plissa les yeux et pinça les lèvres.


End file.
